Optical wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) and dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) have gradually become the standard backbone networks for fiber optic communication systems. WDM and DWDM systems employ signals consisting of a number of different wavelength optical signals, known as carrier signals or channels, to transmit information on optical fibers. Each carrier signal is modulated by one or more information signals. As a result, a significant number of information signals may be transmitted over a single optical fiber using WDM and DWDM technology.
One approach to increasing fiber optic capacity is to use more closely spaced channels. For example, at one point in time, 200 GHz spacing was common for optical channels. At that time optical components were designed to operate on 200 GHz spaced channels. As the state of the art improved, 100 GHz spacing was used for optical channels. Optical components were then designed to operate on 100 GHz spaced channels and devices designed to operate on 200 GHz spaced channels had to be replaced of modified to operate on the 100 GHz spaced channels. This upgrade requirement can be very expensive for parties with an extensive amount of fiber optic equipment that is already deployed.
An optical device that can be used for interfacing between different channel spacing schemes is known as an interleaver/deinterleaver, which is essentially an optical router that allows systems designed for operation at a wide channel spacing to be extended to systems designed for narrow channel spacings. In its simplest form, an interleaver combines two sets of channels into one densely packed set with half the channel spacing. Interleavers/deinterleavers are also used for other purposes, such as to add/drop channels at a node in such a way that one interleaver output adds/drops local channels while the other interleaver output forwards express channels to another node.
Interleavers that can provide a series of channels with wide passbands are important for increasing the spectral efficiency of optical communication systems. In particular, it is important to increase the ratio of the interleaver's passband width to the channel spacing. Unfortunately, when the passband of a conventional interleaver is increased, the fall-off (i.e., the slope of the passband sidewalls) also increases.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved optical interleaver that has an increased passband width relative to its channel spacing.